1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
As to a portable device such as a mobile phone using a battery, there have been various proposals for saving power. For instance, in order to provide a portable terminal that performs power supply control for saving power and can quickly start a specific function, the following control is proposed. When a main CPU receives an operation of an execution start key for a specific function, the main CPU starts power supply to a RAM and transfers a program for the specific function from a flash memory to the RAM so that a sub CPU executes the program for the specific function in the RAM. Further, when the main CPU receives an operation of an execution stop key for the specific function, the main CPU controls a timer to clock a time and stops the power supply to the RAM after a predetermined time elapses (see JP-A-2006-25347).
However, there are still many problems to solve for saving power in multifunction mobile phones such as smart phones.